Desperate to Fade Away
by Roseblade
Summary: Things are about to change for the Z gang. They'll go through things they never even dreamed of and find out things about the saiyan prince that they would never want to know. Its going to be a rough ride.


Desperate To Fade Away – chapter 1

Comments: This is my first REAL try, so go easy on me. And please review! Its really important for all writers.

_This fic does not have GT, cause I never watched it. So it's like GT never happened, kay? Plus I changed the kids' ages so that they were closer together._

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, or its characters, bla, bla, bla.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a beautiful summer morning and sunlight was streaming past the soft, dumpy clouds and onto the expensive tiles of a blue domed roof. Inside the light settled onto a beautifully-made wooden desk through. Around the small room bookcases, filing cabinets and high-tech computers were arranged in an order usually reserved for young children when they put away their toys. And finally, clothed in a sky-blue dress and a long white lab coat, a woman was sitting at the desk, shifting through important looking papers. 

Bulma Briefs looked very young for her 50 years with her short blue hair and slim body, and still managed her billion-dollar company all day, every day. Capsule Corps was one of the top companies of the planet, and though it was still in great demand, Bulma was worried about the approach of a rival company, Motech. Motech's head, Robin Hoy, was showing all the promise of a quick rise to the top that Bulma had had when she was his age and Motech was quickly eating up Capsule Corps business. Bulma was having to spend endless hours at the office trying to outrun the British businessman. Her best friend, Chichi had even gone so far as to say that maybe Bulma should give it a rest for a while, take a holiday, maybe even retire. Bulma had been quick to reproach her. Her work was her life, and she didn't know what she'd do without it.

It was okay for Chichi, she didn't really have a job. Her eldest son, Gohan supported her and her husband, Goku financially, though that may soon prove unnecessary because Chichi was gaining a lot of money by winning prizes through her superb cooking. She was a lot happier lately, especially since Goku had stopped sparring so often. He'd joined a football team with Krillen, and Chichi even went to watch him play.

Sighing, Bulma picked up the framed photograph on her desk and looked at it. It was of her son Trunks, daughter Bra and ex-partner Vegeta. She and Vegeta had broken up after Bra was born. They'd finally realised that they just weren't working and they were both happier for it. Thinking this, Bulma checked her watch and jumped. She only had half an hour until her boyfriend Yamcha came to pick her up. If she was quick she might just have time to dash home for a quick touch-up before he arrived. Even a woman as beautiful as her needed a little make-up every now and then.

~

Exactly 78 km and 325m to the west of Bulma's office, on the other side of Satin city, Videl Son and 18 Android watched the students that had enrolled that year at 18's self-defence class as they did their warm-ups. 18 only took girls in need, like street kids, who would need the skills to fight off people wishing them harm. 

With Gohan teaching Monday to Friday at Orange Star Highschool, Videl had quickly become bored staying at home all day and had jumped at the chance to help 18 teach the girls Martial Arts. This was her first time and she was already having fun. One thing troubled her though.

"18?" Videl asked, "Why isn't Marron coming to these classes? Pan told me she wants to learn."

18 frowned. "Krillen and I do not want her learning Martial Arts. It only brings trouble."

"But you teach these girls." Videl said, puzzled.

"These girls need to know. Marron does not." 18 said firmly, "She has Krillen and I to protect her if need bee."

Now it was Videl's turn to frown. That didn't seem fair to her. But she had no right to butt into 18's business anymore than she already had so she let it be.

~

In the middle of the city, extending on a very long pole, Dende's Lookout swayed slightly in the wind. Dende himself stood near the entrance to the building watching his gardener, Mr Popo, instruct Dende's young apprentice, Edon on herb lore. Edon was a good student, a Namekian like Dende, and very keen. Soon Dende would be able to leave matters totally to him. He was looking forward to it. He had become restless lately, and he yearned to leave Earth and do a little exploring. There was still so much he didn't know about life beyond Earth.

A little way to the left Piccolo sat meditating. Or he would be meditating if he was not musing over recent events instead. Yamcha and 17 had formed an unlikely friendship and Yamcha was introducing 17 to night clubs when he went to them with Bulma. 17 was already a favourite among the ladies, while Yamcha tried very hard to keep his eyes off the other ladies and on Bulma. So far he was succeeding.

During the day 17 and Yamcha trained at a nearby police academy. Yamcha had wanted to do something other than baseball, and 17 had tagged along because he had nothing better to do. They were apparently enjoying it and their great strength was making them very successful at the training. In fact, they were doing so well and having so much fun, that Piccolo was actually considering joining them. After all, like 17, he had nothing better to do.

~

To the south of the city cheers could be heard as excited fans encouraged Krillen and Goku on as they went for a try. They were playing Football, and having a lot of fun. The normal humans were no match for them and now that they knew the rules they were practically unbeatable, making them a very valuable part of their team.

In the changing room after the match Krillen waited for his turn in the shower, talking to Goku as he did.

"Isn't this great, Goku?" He called, "No more enemies to fight or battles to win. Now we can just relax."

"Yeah, I know!" Goku answered, raising his voice over the sound of the water hitting the tiles under his feet, "It's great for my kids too. You know Goten's going out with Marron, don't you?"

"I sure do." Krillen exclaimed, "He's all she ever talks about."

"Who would have thought?" Goku turned off the shower and stepped out. "Your daughter and my son, wow!"

"It's not that surprising Goku." Krillen said as he went to have his shower. "Marron's had a crush on Goten for ages! Though there were a few moments there when I thought she'd go out with Trunks." He turned the shower on and reached for the soap. "Speaking of the Briefs, have you been sparring with Vegeta lately? I haven't sensed the usual rise in his ki when he's training or fighting lately."

"Actually, I haven't." Goku said as he pulled his pants on, "I stopped for a while when Master Roshi died to help with the funeral and never really started again. I guess I should check up on him."

"Yeah." Krillen agreed as he scrubbed himself. "If he's not training it's gotta be serious."

"Maybe he's just training at a lower intensity lately?" Goku wondered, but he knew at the same time that that wasn't possible. Vegeta always trained to the highest intensity. Something must be very wrong.

~

Meanwhile, only a little way away, Trunks and Goten walked through a women's clothes shop at Satin Mall. Goten was looking for a gift to get Marron for her 18th birthday. 

"I was thinking of getting her a dress." Goten said. "Girls like dresses, don't they?"

"That depends on whether you know her size or not." Trunks advised, "You'd better not get her a size too big."

"Oh that's no problem." Goten grinned, "she told me her size after I begged her for ages and ages. Funny, that. I have not idea why. But anyway, she's a size 16."

Trunks stopped walking and stared.

"What?" Goten asked.

"You're going out with a girl who's size 16?" Trunks asked.

"And what's wrong with that?" Goten asked defensively, "16 isn't a big size and even if it was I wouldn't mind. Looks aren't everything, you know."

"Alright, alright." Trunks said, "I'm sorry okay?"

"Just don't say anything like that again." Goten said.

"Sure." Trunks pointed out the summer dress section and they moved towards it. "So how are you going to get free for Marron's B'day? You're going in all these tournaments lately."

"Oh that's easy." Goten flicked through a few dresses. "I'm so good, they'll postpone it just for me"

"What?!" Trunks exclaimed, "How did you get so good?"

"Practice." Goten answered, "And Pan's been helping me a bit. She's got some really cool moves."

"Pan? Hasn't she been going in all these tournaments too?"

"Yeah. She's really good." Goten picked a dress and looked at the price tag. "But she's been a bit miserable lately. I thought that when I collect all my winnings I might take her on a holiday. Get her away from the city a bit, you know? But what about you? What have you been doing lately? Any girls?"

"Oh, a few." Trunks mused, "But other that that I'm not doing much. I mean, I do some work for CC, but Mum does most of it. I doubt she'll let me do much more until she's too old to even move a pencil, and that's a long way off."

"What about your dad?" Goten asked as he headed to the cash register, "Aren't you training with him anymore?"

"Oh, he won't get out bed."

"What?! Why? What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know." Trunks shrugged. "He just won't get up. He doesn't eat much either. But it'll pass. He does this every now and then. It's nothing to worry about."

Goten shook his head. _Oh Trunks, he thought, __what a fool you are._

~

In the heart of the city, in a huge house, Pan, Bra and Marron sat together on Pan's bed, listening to Bra's latest song. It was called 'Watermelon' and was about how love was 'juicy like a watermelon.' Pan and Marron didn't really think much of it, but they didn't want to hurt Bra's feelings. The blue princess was intent on becoming a famous singer. When the song was finished Bra took the CD out and stroked it lovingly.

"What do you think guys?" Bra asked, "Is it cool or what? I hope Uub likes it."

"Uub likes everything you do Bra." Marron assured her. "He's sure to love this. How's he going, anyway? Has he chosen a Uni yet?"

"No.' Bra said, putting the CD away, "He still doesn't know what degree he wants to do. He should talk to you Marron, you're always studying."

"Oh, I don't know." Marron mused, "Unless he wants to do medicine there isn't much I can tell him. Hey Pan, what's wrong?"

Pan was sitting on the foot of the bed, a stony look on her face.

"Let me guess," Bra said, "It's Trunks, right?"

"He doesn't even notice me!" Pan cried, her face red with fury and frustration, "I win all these tournament and he doesn't even care! No offence to your family Bra, but your brother's an asshole!"

"Oh, believe me, I know!" Bra assured her.

"Maybe he's not worth it, Pan." Marron said gently. "Maybe you should think about chasing after some other boy."

"No!" Pan screamed, "I will make him like me, you'll see!"

Just then there was a knock on the front door.

"Oh, that'll be Uub!" Bra squealed. "He's going to take me to dinner!" She dashed down the stairs, yelling a goodbye over her shoulder. 

When she was gone Marron turned to Pan.

"Are you still willing to teach me how to fight?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course!" Pan said. "It's not fair with your mum teaching those girls and not you."

"Good." Marron smiled, "Just don't tell Bra, okay? She can be such a blabber mouth sometimes."

"I know what you mean." Pan grinned. "Don't worry, soon you'll be able to beat up anyone you want. Well, except uncle Goten…and grandpa…and Bra's dad…you might be able to get my dad, though!"

Marron laughed. Gohan was such a softie she just wouldn't have the heart to hit him.

~

Back on the west side of the city, the Briefs residence stood magnificently. Though not really a Briefs, Vegeta too resided there, training during the day and sometimes at night too. Or he would be training every day, if he was not feeling so down. There were many reasons for this, none of which Vegeta felt like delving into at that moment. He lay on his bed, trying to sleep, but there were birds singing outside and his ears were very sensitive.

In a way Trunks was right. Vegeta did tend to be like this every now and then. But the truth was that he nearly always felt bad about himself, he was just very good at hiding it. But once in a while his feelings became too much for him and his training proved ineffective. So here he was, deep in depression, and as far as he could tell, no one cared.

 - - - - - - - - - - - 

Comments: This is my first REAL try, so go easy on me. And please review! Its really important for all writers.


End file.
